Ice age Peaches has a baby boy
by kperotti1
Summary: Peaches is having a baby soon. When she and Apples came up with a codeword, They named the kid Pineapples and he's afraid of Manny at the end. Will Peache get through birth?


**THIS IS ABOUT WHEN PEACHES HAS A BABY AND AFTER THAT, SHE HAS TWIN GIRLS IN THE NEXT STORY. THE TRUE LOVE CAST BELONG TO A. . ENJOY THIS STORY. :)**

* * *

Chapter 1- one morning

It's been one year since Peaches and Apples are married and Peaches is now pregnant and her stomach has been hurting for days and weeks. One day, Peaches and Apples were relaxing on the border of the rock as Manny and Ellie are with Diego, Shira and Sid and Carrie are on a lunch date. Toby and Elisa are watching Granny and 10 year old Rosy. Apples is about to talk to Peaches as Louis came by with his wife, Danielle and his twin daughters, Ann and Brandy. Hi guys. Louis greeted as Peaches repiled, Hey buddy. How's Ethan and the girls? Oh they're fine. Louis said as Danielle said to him, Ok honey, We gotta go. My mom invited us to dinner. All right. See you guys. Louis repiled to Peaches as they went underground forward. So how are we gonna name our kid? Peaches asked. Well, depends if it's a boy or a girl. Apples repiled as Toby came to them as he added, you would name your kid after he or she is born. That's right. Elisa said as she went to them with Rosy. Suddenly, Peaches groaned as she felt the pain in her stomach as Apples asked, You're ok? Yep. I'm fine. Peaches said as she holds her stomach.

* * *

Chapter 2- Back from lunch date

One afternoon, Manny and the others are heading back home as Diego asked Ellie, Have you seen Crash and Eddie lately? They're doing pranks. Ellie repiled as Carrie added, Again. They're been playing pranks on everyone for days. Sid said as Shira added, so far they have put water in my eyes. And also hang me in the tree, Sid added as Manny repiled, And threw rocks at me. Next time I'll chase them down if they dare played a nasty prank again on any one. Diego said as they heard an angry voice yelling in the herd, WHY DID YOU TWO PLAY A PRANK ON ROSY LIKE THAT?! SHE'S ONLY 10! Oh no! Rosy! Manny cried as they ran to the herd. As they got to the herd, They found Rosy upside down hanging in a tree, Peaches's leg tied up as Apples tried to break them free and Toby got his paw stuck in the rocks. Manny asked as everyone fix the trapped family members. Let me guess. Crash and Eddie again. Manny said as Crash and Eddie came and Ellie yells angrilly, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU TWO ARE PLAYING PRANKS WHILE PEACHES IS PRGNANT AND IS ABOUT TO HAVE A BABY SOON! YOU TWO SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES! NOW YOU TWO ARE GONNA PAY WITH A PUNISHMENT!

* * *

Chapter 3- No more pranks

When Crash and Eddie did a horrible prank on everyone in the herd, Ellie decides to punish them as she said, As punishment for horrid pranks on everyone in the herd, no more pranks til Peaches has her baby. WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! Crash yells as Ellies yells at him, OH YES I CAN! WHAT YOU TWO DID WAS WRONG AND YOU TWO WILL THINK ABOUT IT WHILE YOU'LL BE DOING CHORES AROUND THE HERD. Fine and we're not gonna talk to either of you guys til Peaches gives birth. Eddie yelled angrilly as they walked to go see Buck and as Crash yells, By the way, We're gonna go see Buck and wait wtil he hears about this! As they left, Ellie said, after those two get back, I'm gonna whack them in the head. Nah dearie. Leave the whackings to me. Granny said as she patted on Ellie's trunk and Ellie repiled, thanks. Just hope our grandkids are not pranksters at all, and one is not scard of Manny like Rosy did last time but changed. Peaches said as Apples added, If one is, that's gonna be a problem and we're gonna have to teach not to be afraid. Not to worry. I'll help you two with your kid. Rosy said as she hugs Peaches.

* * *

Chapter 4- At night

Back at the herd, Apples came back from Ethan's place as she said to Peaches, Listen, Ethan is having a meeting tomorrow and he wants us to be there. Ok. Peaches said as she nervously walked away from him and has tears in her eyes as Apples asked, What's wrong my dearist Peaches? Peaches started crying as Manny ran out of the cave as he heard a cry and hugged Peaches as he asked, What's the matter? Peaches repiled, what if the baby comes unexpectedly? what do you mean? Manny asked as he growed concerned about his daughter. Well, I just got back from Ethan and he wants me and Peaches at the meeting tomorrow. Apples repiled. I don't know what to say when the baby comes. It's gonna hurt like getting hit by a spear. Peaches said as Manny added, If I were you two, I'd come up with a codeword. Apples said, We'll gotta get some sleep. Tomorrow's a new day. Peaches repiled as Manny held her close to him, Thank you Apples and If I felt like i'm gonna give birth, I'll say the codeword and let everyone know in this herd that the baby's coming.

* * *

Chapter 5- Twin and Buck

When Crash and Eddie got to Buck's place, he's laying in his nest as he yells, hey, my buddies! What you're doing here? And why aren't you two back at your herd? Because we pranked everyone in the herd real bad and Ellie punished us for it and no more pranks til Peaches, Our niece gives birth to her first child. Eddie said as Buck walked to them as he said, well, you two need to admit, what you two did was wrong and Fruity is gonna be giving birth soon and pranks are no good with the baby. Pranks are the top 10 dangers to a baby when or before a baby is born. I don't think Fruity and Fruita would want to have a kid who plays pranks all the time like you two. Since you two had a rough day and need to cool down, you two can sleep with me for the night. Ok. Just one night. Crash said as Eddie added, yeah, we did a bad thing with our pranks and we'll think about it while we're sleeping. After the talk that they had, they went to sleep for the night.

* * *

Chapter 6- the next morning

The next morning, Manny woke up as Peaches did the same. They walked the berry brush as Peaches groan as she felt the pain in her stomach as Manny asked, Honey, you're all right? i'm fine. Peaches repiled as Apples, Lily and Ellie came by. The baby's kicking again? Lily asked. I think this one's gonna be an athlete. Peaches said as Apples said, Or twins. If it's time, doesn't matter where you are, send Apples to us to report to us and we'll come and get through birth and see mine and Manny's grandkid or kids if twins happens. we're here for you and Apples when you need us. Thanks everyone. Peaches said as she hugs Ellie and Ellie returns the embrace.

* * *

Chapter 7- The rules must follow

Buck woke up as the twin did the same and Buck told them, all right, Since you two learned your lesson for pulling pranks on everyone in the herd, here's what I'm gonna tell you prankers and you better listen good because i'm not gonna say it again. I don't want you two to do this again. AND NOW ARE YOU TWO GONNA HELP OUT THE HERD? SIR YES SIR! Crash and Eddie yelled. And you will be willing not to do any more pranks and get serious? Buck asked as the twins yelled, SIR YES SIR! Dismissed! don't disappoint me! Buck said as the twins ran for home.

* * *

Chapter 8- At the meeting

On their way to the meeting, Apples said to Peaches as he puts his trunk around Peaches, Ok, if you feel anything, even if it's nothing or whatever, you gotta tell me and I'll run and report it to the herd to get them to come to you. Ok. Peaches repiled. We need a codeword. Something that says the baby's coming. Apples said. Hmm. What about, "Ahh!" "The baby's coming!" How's that? Peaches asked as Apples added, No. Too off. We need something short and sweet like... Pineapples. Pineapples? Peaches questioned. I love Pineapples, cause they're sweet and round just like you. Apples said. You think I'm round. Peaches said as Apples repiled, Round is good. Round is foxy. Apples and Peaches giggled as she smacks him saying, Ok. Get your fat trunk in the falls before I pummal you. As they got to the falls, Ethan asked, Everyone one ready to start?

* * *

Chapter 9= It's time

As the meeting finished, Everyone started talking about their kids as Peaches asked everyone what's their kids name and age? Everyone told her about their kids and she knows about Louis's kids. Peaches's face grew red as Katie asked her, You're ok girl? You're quiet all sudden. Katie asked as she growed concerned about her friend. Yeah. I'm fine. I'm... Then she begin shaking and groaned as her water broke as she screamed, AHH! APPLES! IT"S TIME! PINEAPPLES! Oh my god! the baby! Katie yelled as the girls helped Peaches get to the other side where the trees are and shaded. Ok, we gotta get the herd and fast! Ethan said. Let's move! Apples yelled as they started running to get the herd.

* * *

Chapter 10- Apologize

At the herd, Ellie and Manny were talking with everyone while Rosy's at school as the twins came to them as they said, we have an announcement to make. We're really really really sorry for yesterday. What we did was wrong and we'll offer to you and Peaches to help you with the new born baby that Peaches will have and we'll do anything else and no and no teaching baby anything stupid. That's ok. I'm really proud of you two that you have changed a lot and willing to help out. It's ok to do a little bit of pranks but not too much and don't hurt anyone. Look. Even I yell at you two for dumb stuff, I still love you two as brothers and sisters and that's the way it should be. Ellie said as the twins hugged her and she returns the embrace. When are they coming back? I'm getting very nervous about them. Manny asked as he got concerned about his girl.

* * *

Chapter 11- report for the herd/child is born

When Apples and Ethan got to the herd, Peaches's giving birth! Apples reported. Where are they!? Manny said as he jumps up. Follow me. Ethan said as they followed them to Peaches. When they got there, the girls were helping her getting through birth and they back up as Manny and Ellie shows up to her and Manny said, Peaches! Hold my trunk. Peaches hold on his trunk so tight that the baby came out quickly as it cries. after labor, Peaches carried the baby and hold on the baby. It's a boy. He has his father's fur. Apples came to Peaches as he wrapped his trunk around his boy as he said, He's perfect. We should call him, Manfred. Little Manfred. I got a better name. Pineapples. Peaches repiled. He's sweet and round and covered with fuzz. I love it. Apples said as Ellie comes to them as she says, Hi little Pineapples. It's your grandma. Pineapples cooed at her and so did at Carrie and the others. Til Manny came up as he said, Hi Pineapples. It's your grandpa. Pineapples cried as Peaches said, oh no. not again. Apples pulled Pineapples away as Peaches told him, Don't worry dad. We'll teach him. Manny repiled as he smiled, Ok then.

* * *

** THIS IS HOW PEACHES HAS A BABY BOY. **

**CODEWORD IS A GOOD IDEA WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO HAVE A BABY.**

**NEXT UP IS THE ICE AGE MEET TARZAN AND AFTER THAT, DEAN'S REVANGE FROM TRUE LOVE 2, THEN THE TWINS**

**PLEASE REVIEW. :)**


End file.
